far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Yami Shiragiku
The Yami Shiragiku is a criminal syndicate composed by a network of hackers and assassins. They deal in assassinations, kidnapping, black market weapon selling and information brokering. They are a front for the 14 Red Dogs Triad Security (Assassination Contract) Department. They still follow the traditions of their criminal clan, with the black chrysanthemum tattoos and their Aomorian-influenced Hong Luan language. But the heads of this syndicate are Red Dogs. They secretly work on planets like Hong Lu, Teuthem, Echo, Aomori and Kama. The ‘clients’ do not know they are actually buying contracts from the 14 Red Dogs Triad. If you are a freelancer in need of a contract, and you know your way in the Underworld, you can manage to get a Ghost Palace, an app to access the syndicate’s servers and get their low-grade contracts. Once you build-up your reputation, you might get better and more dangerous deals. And if you are popular enough, they will personally reach you themselves. Having a Yami Shiragiku contact is a hard thing to get. But is worth the trouble. If you have the credits for it, you can get comfortable and stealthy transport, untraceable weapons, ‘cleaning’, extractions or hunting info for your murders. They are the top of the list providers. Being in good terms with them means black market access with the best value for money, unique services and the secretive Palace Network. Definition, Signification, Origin Language : Aomorian-influenced Hong Luan 闇 Yami : Dark, Shady, Illegal 白菊 Shiragiku : Chrysanthemum https://translate.google.fr/?hl=en#ja/en/%E9%97%87%E7%99%BD%E8%8F%8A The Shiragiku (White Chrysanthemum) was a flower that meant truth or grief. If we are to believe the Great Library Server. In the Aomori and Hong Luan culture white represents purity and death. In the Hong Luan culture it also stands for the metal element. This is a color worn at funerals in both cultures. The black chrysanthemum was first seen on Hong Lu, at the aftermath of The Second Imperial Civil War of the Blood Eagle. It was used by the Black Chrysanthemum Clan ‘Kuroi kiku no ichizoku’ 黒い菊の一族. A Hong Luan criminal family with Aomorian origins. This clan was known to be smugglers, using their funeral company front to transport and hide their merchandise. Most of their goods were weapons, explosives, illegal chemicals and stolen hardware. This criminal organisation was prosperous for one century and a half. During this period, they have build a complex network of black market nodes around Hong Lu, and expanded towards the Imperial Core, reaching Aomori. Their growth abruptly stopped a few years before the beginning of the Hong Luan Revolution. The heads of the clan were assassinated. It was followed by an internal war during which they were absorbed by the founders of the yet to be born 14 Red Dogs Triad. The clan died, and was reborn in the chaos of the Hong Lu Revolution under the Yami Shiragiku name. Relationship with House Reticulum With House Reticulum’s structure, it is just about impossible to say what all assassins would do. There is no major consensus about what a wielder can or cannot do in this type of work, because assassination is not an official business and is after all against the law. This means the relationship between a Reticulum wielder and the Yami Shiragiku only depends on their morality and how cautious they are. Some families may be so deep in classism they would never imagine working with a criminal syndicate. Other would not hesitate. Thinking that the Yami Shiragiku is a great training ground for wielders, and their services an asset worth the dirty work. Reticulum wielders work with the Yami Shiragiku for money on the side, networking their criminal circles or sport. Dirty Rakshasas may regularly take contracts for them. Yakshas would probably only take up jobs to keep their edge. And if a huge contract falls into the hands of the Asura, maybe they will deem the challenge worthy of their talent and accept. Organisation The Ghost Palace The syndicate uses a dark web, an app called The Ghost Palace or Yūrei-kan (幽霊館). This ‘app’ is an encrypted library that can only be build if the user has entered a known UID (Underground Identification, a joke as this usually means Undefined or Unique ID). This app is not indexed on any platform, the only way to get it is to know someone with an updated copy of it and download the app with a hard connection (by connection cables). Services Assassination Making the contract A client can contact the Yami Shiragiku via the servers to file a contract. The syndicate then makes some researches on the client or their affiliations, then the target. If they don’t manage to get information on the client, they will refuse the contract. A client can be supported by a know member of the Underworld. Any bad repercussions will be inflicted on the support. Once all of these steps are completed, they give you a price. Depending on the price, they will get the contract to freelancers or use the Yami Shiragiku dedicated assassins. Freelancers The freelancers are contacted directly, they only get the informations on the affiliations and the last known position of the target, plus the reason of the contract. If they accept they get the rest of the informations, but nothing on the client. The freelancers are classified by the number of successful contracts and their dangerosity, this classification uses the Yami Rating. Yami Assassins Agents from the syndicate are managed by 426 SEC Takeshi Esteban. Some of these agents don’t know about the 14 Red Dogs Triad in order to protect their secrecy. But many are from the SEC(AC) departement. There are obvious securities like tooth poisons or internal brain bombs to be sure none of these agents say anything. 魔鬼 ‘Móguǐ’ The 魔鬼 ‘Móguǐ’ unit is a deadly entity with psychic assassin training that is used for unique occasions. 426 SEC Takeshi Esteban is part of this squad, but the other members are not really part of the syndicate nor the 14 Red Dogs. Created on Hong Lu during the Revolution, this strike team was trained with an experimental psychic training. Now they are wandering around Acheron Rho, without any clear objectives. 459 SEC Dìyù de Shāngrén was one of them before he joined the Triad. They are only contacted for exceptional contracts. Once or twice per year. They are one of the most effective assassins of the Underworld, but not a lot of people has heard of them. 梯 ‘Tī’ The Ladder Through the Ghost Palace Network, you can access the Ladder. The official leaderboard of the Yami Shiragiku. It classes all the agents, from freelancers to Yami assassins. The current assassin at the top of the ladder is a Yami Assassin with the code name ‘Silence’, a member of House Reticulum named Czarn Tishina. 红打猎 ‘Hóng Dǎliè’ Red Hunt The Red Hunt is a special clause of contract that set the rules for a competitive assassination. This clause is usually used when two assassins have a grudge or want to prove their superiority. Occasionally you see Reticulum wielders use it. Competition exists, amongst assassins of all social classes. It is also a tactic to climb The Ladder faster. Transport Comfortable and stealthy transport are provided to the client thanks to contacts across Acheron Rho. These contacts have used the Yami Shiragiku to kill rivals. They are trusted to not ask any questions, because if they do cause any problems, the syndicate has evidence on them for using assassins. They are of course paid for the trouble, but we all know if they don’t accept they will be in trouble. This section is managed by 438 LOG Chiarina Hayate, an ex-Vagrant navigator who has an important network of smugglers and organised covert transit organisations. Untraceable Weapons The syndicate has his own black market, and weapon manufacturers. All of these goods are completely unmarked, no brands, no serial numbers on any weapons, explosives or ammunitions can be found. Should someone found one of these, they are made by no one. You can only guess the kind of blueprints, which are mostly ACRE. But some are tricky combinations of Trilliant and noble Houses design modified to fit run-of-the-mill ammo. 415 IT(TS) Akane Santuzza Ludovica takes care of the reverse engineering and manufacturing of the goods while 426 PR Raul Juurou manages the underground blueprint business with their team with ties in merc and thieve circles. ‘Cleaning’ Through coded languages and multiple business fronts with the ‘Mop Squad’ as the main one, 438 SEC© Momoka Saburou makes sure any contract has little to no trace of the syndicate. This includes paying bribes to PRISM in order to not make too much noise, or corrupted Crux officials to take the given ‘evidence’ to get cases in other direction. The ‘evidences’ can change depending on the situation. If say a Reticulum assassination goes badly, maybe another non-noble assassin takes the blame. Extraction Need someone out of prison ? Someone got captured by mercs, pirates or another organised crime organisation ? Maybe someone you care about who is branded as a criminal is in a bad spot, and no Crux or local police will get them out of there ? The usual bribing and undercover agents can facilitate that thanks to 438 LOG Chiarina Hayate who also work in transport. But if you need to push past some high level security, you will need someone with more punch. And that’s when the assassination teams comes. While murder is their main portfolio, stealthy extraction is definitely in their wheelhouse. Legwork If you know that the Yami Shiragiku is around, they probably already have all the informations you need to bypass security on their hunting grounds. Outside of their territory they actively search for breaches. 438 IT “13 Eyes” manages the information hunt, and the information brokering via the numerous hidden servers planted or infected on existing infrastructures. They have the manpower and the discretion to gather what you need and warn you of the hotspots. Official Documents Documents released by the Yami Shiragiku on their dark web "Ghost Palace" Category:14 Red Dogs Triad Category:Front Category:Crime